Regret
by CharmedGirl
Summary: A great loss.... ;_; How will they ever be able to go one again? BtVS/Ats Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set after Sleep Tight. I wrote it because I was very pissed off that Wesley died. HOW COULD HE HAVE DIED?!!??!?! ;_; I'm still in shock over it. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This bit is just a prologue, I'll write more for the other chapters. ^_^ REVIEW!!!  
  
  
"Angel wait," Gunn called after Angel as he ferociously walked into the night.  
  
"No," Angel said harsly. "I'm going to kill that traiterous man."  
  
"You can't kill Wesley."  
  
"He let Connor get taken. He doesn't deserve to live after what he's done."  
  
"Angel--"  
  
"I let my son go away. I'll never see Connor again and it's all *his* fault," he said, tripping over something across the street from Wesley's apartment.  
  
"What is it?" Gunn asked. Angel peered down.  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
"We have to get him to a hospital," Gunn said, seeing Wesley's slit throat. Angel felt the side of Wesley's neck for a pulse.  
  
"No. He's dead."  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I promise to add a LOT more later. Until then, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry that the first chapter was so short, but I will make this one much longer. Please review! ^_^ Also, I'm not positive he neccessarily died, but think about it. Think about the expression on his face as he lay on the ground with the blood trickling down his neck. I don't know about you, but he looked pretty dead to me... however I do hope I'm wrong. And yes it would be a hassle trying to bring him back on the TV show, but what if he wasn't to come back? Anyways, I'm just going to continue with my fic even if we find out he didn't die. Though we'll have to wait until April 15. Please review!!!!  
  
  
  
"Angel! Angel you have to come out sometime!" Cordelia called. She had returned to L.A. as soon as she had heard that Wesley had died and Connor had disappeared into another dimension.  
  
"Please Angel! It wasn't your fault!" Cordelia tried again after getting no response from him.  
  
"Connor was my responsibility, he was my son. Wesley was my friend. A traiterous evil friend, but still a friend," Angel spoke up. Cordy could hear the tears in his voice.  
  
"No, it was Holtz' and Justine's fault. Not yours." Angel emerged with a stone set face.  
  
"You're right. And Lilah was the one who was in league with that demon who opened that dimension that Connor and Holtz dove into." Cordy smiled, thinking she had finally gotten through to him. "Lilah and Justine," he continued, "deserve to die."  
  
  
"You can't just waltz in and kill them!" Cordy exclaimed.  
  
"Can and will."  
  
"Angel, you're not thinking about this rationally. I mean we're the only one's who know he's dead. We need to tell the Buffy crew, and I think Faith deserves to know. He was her watcher," Cordelia said.   
  
Angel threw her against the wall.  
  
"Don't talk about Buffy. She can't come here, there's been too much loss already," Angel said, voice shaking.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Cordy said, frightened. "Just go and tell Faith, ok? Even though she hated him, she still should know." Angel nodded.   
  
"Ok, but whatever you do, don't call Buffy or Giles to tell them. They can find out eventually, but not now. Do you understand?" Cordy nodded, still afraid of Angel.  
  
  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Long time no see," Faith said.  
  
"Kill anyone recently?" Angel said.  
  
"Tried to," she said.  
  
"Faith, I'm not here on pleasure. I came to tell you..." Angel started, but couldn't finish. It was just too hard. Tears began to pour out of his eyes. Faith sat down, shocked. Angel crying... She knew something horrible must have happened.  
  
"Angel?" she asked tentively.  
  
"Wesley h-he died."  
  
  
"Didn't Angel insist that you didn't call them?" Gunn asked Cordy.  
  
"Yes. See this is why we need Wesley! He has to be here to stop me from doing these stupid things!"  
  
"When are they coming?" Fred asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, before dawn so they can see Angel."  
  
"More importantly, who's coming?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Buffy, Giles, Willow, Dawn, and Xander," Cordy said.   
  
"It's just so hard, being without Wesley," Fred said.  
  
"I know. And Angel's taking it the hardest. But with Buffy here he'll be ok. Buffy can make everything better.  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it wasn't THAT long, but I do have another fic going on called Falling (not a crossover, just Buffy) so I won't be updating as frequently. But PLEASE review. More reviews, more updates. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Grar! I didn't notice until a few hours ago Chapter 2 only had the A/N. Oh well. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
  
"W-what?" Faith stared in shock at Angel.  
  
"He died," Angel laughed bitterly. "Wesley... dead."  
  
"How? Who?"   
  
"Do you really care? You hated him." Angel began to laugh more darkly. "Took him for granted."  
  
"He was my watcher. I was a rogue slayer! It was my duty to hate him."  
  
"So you care because..."  
  
"It's my duty to avenge his death." Faith looked utterly calm.  
  
"Faith, you can't just--"  
  
"Who did this," Faith asked, in the same eerily calm voice.  
  
"Justine, worked with Holtz, and Lilah Morgan, from Wolfram and Hart," he said quietly.  
  
"Angel, it'll be okay. It's not your fault," Faith suddenly said.  
  
"That's what they all say."  
  
  
  
"Angel! Angel!!!" Cordy called. "Come out!" She sighed. "Just when we were making progress."  
  
"Cordy," a voice said from the other side of the room.  
  
"Buffy." She ran over towards Buffy and the others and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"How's Angel doing?" Buffy asked, gesturing to his door.  
  
"He won't come out. He left to tell Faith, but when he returned he wouldn't get out of that room."  
  
"My deep sorrows for your loss," Giles said, tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
"*Our* loss. So many people cared for him," Cordy said. She walked over to Angel's room. "Angel!" There was only silence. "Angel please! You have to come out!" There was nothing, as if he wasn't even there. Buffy slowly walked over to the door.  
  
"A-Angel?" she asked tentively. "It's Buffy, I'm so sorry about--" The door swung open suddenly.   
  
"Buffy."  
  
"I'm sorry. Wesley... he was a pain in the ass, but he was a good man and...," Buffy began to say.  
  
"Buffy," Angel sighed, glaring at Cordy. Buffy looked down.  
  
"I know you probably don't want us here, but we had to come. He was our friend too," Buffy said.  
  
"I know, I'm just so..."  
  
"Vulnerable?" Buffy offered. They weren't good together when they were vulnerable. He stared at her for a moment and nodded. Then he embraced her. They sank into a deep hug until Angel pulled gently away and stared into her eyes again.  
  
"Angel..." He shook his head.  
  
"Shh...." Then he kissed her.  
  
  
  
Faith paced in her cell. How could Wesley die? She hated him so much, but he was her Watcher. That made him family. She sighed. If there was any time to do it, it was then.  
  
"Existo edurus sum fui futurus aspicio," she whispered as the guard opened the door to give her her food. She quietly slinked out. It had worked just as that witch said it would. She walked outside, invisible to all. First victim, Justine.  
  
  
  
A/N: Mwhahaha! I know I'm not writing a lot. Sorry! Doing my best. I will add more though. Very soon  
Tomorrow. BUT ONLY IF I GET MORE REVIEWS! Oh yeah, I know a guard would unlikely open the door to give a person in jail food, much less one that had murdered people, but I'm unimaginitive and it's the only way I can think to get her out. So don't bother in correcting that. ^_^ REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Review! More more more!!! I'm sorry, I'M ADDICTED TO REVIEWS! *maniacal laughter* ahem... sorry I'm very odd. But review!  
  
  
The other stared at Buffy and Angel as their kiss got more passionate and they backed into his room, shutting the door.  
  
"I guess he's happier to see her then I thought," Cordelia said lightly.  
  
  
"Angel--we can't--do--this," Buffy said, between kisses.  
  
"Right--It's wrong--and bad--and everything--always turns out--horribly--when this--happens." Buffy pulled away.  
  
"Angel, we can't do this, we can't. It's wrong. We need to talk first."  
  
"About what? That Wesley's dead? That Connor's gone because of Wesley?" Angel asked harshly.  
  
"We can't just kiss and make everything better," Buffy said.  
  
"It was working fine for me."  
  
"Angel--"  
  
"I know, I know. It's just easier to try and forget. Move on."  
  
"It's not time to move on."  
  
"If I don't forget, then I'm faced with the fact that I killed Wesley and Connor. It's all my fault that he's dead," Angel said, tears dropping from his eyes.  
  
"Angel it isn't your fault. Wesley betrayed you, not the other way around. You have no reason to blame yourself," Buffy said softly.  
  
"I should have known. IT'S MY FAULT!" Angel raged.  
  
"Angel," Buffy pleaded, tears falling and dribbling on her cheeks.  
  
"I DID THIS! IT WAS MY FAULT! CONNOR WAS MY RESPONSIBILITY AND WESLEY WAS MY FRIEND! I DID THIS! ME! NOT WESLEY OR JUSTINE OR LILAH! Me," he cried, whispering the last word repeatedly. "Me." Buffy stroked his cheek and began to speak. Angel pulled away abruptly and grabbed a glass. "Me." He smashed it against the wall as Buffy winced from the sound. A shard of glass flew into Angel's head, right above his eye.  
  
"Angel, sit. Calm down." Buffy grabbed a rag and put it under the faucet. Then she applied the cool cloth to his wound. Angel made no signs of pain or discomfort, almost as if he didn't feel it. Buffy kissed his forhead. "It'll be ok."  
  
"No it won't! Connor and Wesley are gone! DOESN'T ANYONE GET IT?! Wesley's gone. He's not coming back, and neither is Connor. AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! WHY WON'T ANYONE SEE IT?!" Angel shouted. "I did this. Not anyone else. Me."  
  
  
Faith glanced up at the building. It didn't look inhabited, but she was sure Justine was there. She had to be. Faith looked around once more and then walked inside.  
  
It was chilly and the wind whipped through the building. If I was a psychotic killer, she thought, which technically I am, where would I be?  
  
"Who are you?" Faith turned around quickly. A woman stood there, in her twenties about, with short red hair. She had scratches all over her arms and a few burn marks. Her eyes were filled with hatred and rage, but she could also see sadness.  
  
"You Justine?" The woman nodded. Faith smiled. "I've been looking for you."  
  
  
A/N: Cliffie! Mwhahahaness. ANGST! Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I like this fic more than my other one so I'm going to add another chapter now. Review!!!!!!!  
  
  
"Who are you?" Faith just smiled, staring at Justine. "What do you want?"  
  
"You killed Wesley. I'm here to return the favor." Faith showed what she had been hiding behind her back. A dagger.  
  
"P-please," Justine said, trying to back away though one foot looked broken. "I-I didn't know. Holtz, he...I didn't know. It's not my fault. Please..."   
  
"Payback's a bitch."  
  
  
"We should go in there," Willow said worriedly.   
  
"No, they need to be alone together," Xander said. Cordelia suddenly dropped to the floor, holding her head.  
  
"Ahhh! Oh my..." Cordy began to breathe hard. "Justine sh-she..."  
  
"What did she do?" Gunn asked, his eyes raging with hatred.  
  
"No... *she* didn't. It wasn't... wasn't her. Faith," Cordy said breathless. "Faith... I saw Faith killing Justine."  
  
  
"Spare me... I'm nothing now," Justine said.  
  
"Horrible people deserve horrible things."  
  
"No! Please!" Justine cried. Faith raised the dagger above her head.  
  
"This is for Wesley." The dagger plunged into Justine's heart as Justine cried out in pain.  
  
  
"We have to go in," Giles said. "They need to know, so they can stop Faith."  
  
"Do we really want to stop her?" Gunn asked. The others stared at him. "No, really. She was the one who killed Wesley. Do we really want to stop that from happening?"  
  
"She's human. She can't die that way. And if Faith starts, who knows when she'll stop."  
  
"Someone should go in," Willow said.  
  
"I'll go," Dawn piped up.  
  
"Dawnie, you don't have to--" Willow began.  
  
"No, I need to tell her."  
  
  
"Buffy? Angel?" Dawn called, preparing to enter. Dawn didn't hear any voices, and so she opened the door slowly.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy asked weakly. It looked as if Buffy and Angel had been crying for days, though they had only been there a few hours.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing?" Buffy asked again.  
  
"Cordelia sh-she had a vision. Faith." Buffy quickly sprung up.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered. "What did she do?"  
  
"She killed Justine," Dawn said.  
  
"We have to stop this," Buffy said. "Angel, come on."  
  
"No," he said hoarsely.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, shocked.  
  
"No," he reiterated. "Justine deserves to die." Buffy pulled him off the bed and through the doorway to where the others were waiting.  
  
"Where'd you see her?" Buffy asked Cordy.  
  
"Some damaged, ruined building." She squinted, trying to remember. "19... Monio St."  
  
"I'm not going," Angel said louder.  
  
"You have to go," Buffy said. "Please, you have to save her. She's just a human."  
  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Didn't take you long to catch up with me." Faith laughed at the sight of Buffy and Angel's weapons. "What, you going to kill me?"  
  
"If we have to," Buffy said lightly.  
  
"Chill, B. I'm not here to kill innocent people. Just the one's that deserve dying. Now if you excuse me, I have an appoitment with Lilah."  
  
"You can't do this Faith! They're humans!" Buffy pleaded her.  
  
"They're evil. Since when are you for protecting the demons of the world anyways, B?  
  
"Faith, think about it. What you're doing is wrong," Buffy said in a strained voice.  
  
"Angel." Angel snapped his head up at the sound of his name. "Lilah deserves to die." Angel didn't respond. "She practically killed Wesley and she's responsible for your child's leaving. Does that sound like a person worthy of living?"  
  
"Angel, tell her," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah Angel, tell me." Angel looked away.  
  
"Angel..." Buffy touched his cheek. "You have to tell her..."  
  
"You're boring me, B. I have an important appointemt with Lilah now that I can't miss." With that, Faith ran out the door.  
  
"Angel, how could you let her go?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Giles called the police. They'll get her at Wolfram and Hart. That's where she's headed," Angel said.  
  
"Angel--"  
  
"Look, I can't tell someone that another person doesn't deserve to die when I believe they do." Angel turned and walked out the door leaving Buffy to only stare at his retreating figure.  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! More soon! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: GRAR I'M NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
Faith stood in front of the Wolfram & Hart buidling. Lilah would be inside, and because she wasn't a vampire Faith would easily be able to get in, despite the guards. She began to walk in when someone stopped her.  
  
"Faith." An officer grabbed her arm.  
  
"Watch it!" she shouted. The began to shover her into their police car. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You are charged with murder..." the officer began to drone on.  
  
"No! Please no! She doesn't deserve to live!" Faith screamed. "Lilah's evil! She's a horrible person! Let me kill her! I need to to this for Wesley! Please! Nooo!!!" Tears poured out of her eyes as she tried to get out, but it didn't work. She was free no more and Lilah would live.  
  
  
"Angel," Buffy said, in the doorway of his room. "Angel we need to talk."  
  
"No, I need to prepare."  
  
"For what?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"To finish Faith's mission. Lilah must die," Angel said. He exited his room, Buffy in trail.  
  
"Angel think about what you're doing. You're no better than Faith right now!"  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing. Lilah let my son go. She was in league with that time demon and he's the one who opened the portal that my son went through. I can't live knowing I let her stay alive, let her continue to do this to innocent people."  
  
"Angel, she's just a human. She may be evil, but you can't kill her!"  
  
"Give me one good reason not to," Angel opened the weapon's cabinet and picked up his favorite broadsword.  
  
"I think I just did," Buffy said. "And Wesley wouldn't have wanted you to do this."  
  
"Well he's not here to tell me is he?" Angel asked. Buffy stood silent. "No he's not. He died Buffy. Don't you understand that? Faith was the only one who really realized that he was dead. And she did something about that."  
  
"By killing Justine? How does that help Wesley?" Buffy shouted angrily.  
  
"Because now she won't be able to do it to anyone else. And neither will Lilah. I'm going. Are you going to stop me?"  
  
Buffy sat down, tears streaking her cheeks. "I didn't think so." Angel turned and walked out the door, leaving Buffy curled up in the chair crying her heart out.  
  
  
"Hello Lilah," Angel said, entering her office.  
  
"Angel, lovely to see you." She listened for the alarm of the vampire detectors, yet none came. "How come the vampire detectors didn't go off?"  
  
"Killed the guards, destroyed the detectors." Lilah stared at Angel.  
  
"You don't kill humans," she said.  
  
"Wrong." He pulled the broadsword out from behind his back. "I hold you responsible for Connor's death. And you shall pay."  
  
"You're not going to hurt me," Lilah said. "You don't have the guts." Angel swiftly swung the blade. It sliced through her stomach. She gasped at the sight of the wound and collapsed a few moments later.  
  
"Wrong again," Angel said to the dead body.  
  
  
A/N: I know not much, but REVIEW!!! I'll add another chapter later today. ^_^ AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please just review! It's not that complicated. Click "Click here to submit review", then review my fic, and click "submit review". Not complicated, not hard, JUST REVIEW. Grar.  
  
  
"Angel!" Buffy said, standing up the second she saw him.   
  
"Angel, you idiot!" Cordelia exclaimed. "You shouldn't have gone to see Lilah. Wolfram and Hart will be very pissed now! And Lilah will never help in any way ever again."  
  
"Yes, it is hard to help when you're dead," Angel said.  
  
"You killed her?" Xander asked. Buffy looked away, avoiding all eye contact.  
  
"She got my son killed. I'm just finishing what Faith started. She's evil, she deserves to die."  
  
"She's human," Buffy said in a strained voice. "She hasn't killed anyone."  
  
"So it's ok to help assist murder of an innocent baby but it's not ok to kill an evil person?" Angel asked. "Someone really has to let me know these rules." He grabbed a glass of blood out of the fridge and gulped it down quickly.  
  
"Angel you can't just kill any human you believe to evil. It's not your choice who dies or lives," Giles said.  
  
"Apparantely it is," he said.  
  
"Angel you don't get it!" Buffy exclaimed. "You can't kill innocent people!"  
  
"No you don't get it! Wesley's dead and so is my son! She's NOT innocent!" he shouted. He stared at them all for a moment and then went to his room.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said softly, knockig on the door.  
  
"You have no right to be mad at me, you know. You could have stopped me," he said.  
  
"I know." Buffy looked at the ground. "I know."  
  
"I had to kill her. She started this, and it's all my fault that Connor and Wesley are dead."  
  
"No you didn't! It's not your fault that Wesley betrayed you! You had no idea he would! And you didn't tell Connor to go with Holtz and jump into there!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Yes I did! I told Holtz to take Connor!" he shouted, tears beginning to poor out of his eyes. "I did this!" Buffy walked over, closing the door, and hugged him.  
  
"I was looking at Wesley's things earlier, trying to feel something because I felt empty. I saw a sheet of paper that decifered part of a prophcey. It said 'The father will kill the son." Buffy stared, shocked, at him. "I was prophecized to kill him. And I did."  
  
"Angel, no. You didn't kill him. You did what you had to," Buffy said.  
  
"It was me. I'm the only one to blame for his death. It's all my fault!" Buffy looked into his eyes.  
  
"Look at me. It wasn't you're fault. You are a good man," Buffy said, and then kissed him. The kiss got more and more passionate. They tried to stop, yet they couldn't.  
  
  
Angel awoke and glanced over at a sleeping Buffy.   
  
"Oh no," he whispered. He had slept with Buffy again and had that true moment of happiness. But... he didn't feel evil. He glanced down. Didn't look evil. Definitely in need of some clothes, though. He got up and looked into the mirror.  
  
"Ugh, I really need to comb my hair. It's too spikey," he muttered and continued to walk towards his clothes. Suddenly he froze. His hair looked spikey? He inched back towards the mirror.  
  
"Me," he said. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was definitely him. Hair, eyes, skin, all him. He had slept with Buffy. Hadn't that broken the curse? Yet, instead of breaking the curse somehow he was... human.  
  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked tiredly. She stretched and then suddenly realized she was naked. She quickly grabbed some clothes and put them on. Not again, please, not again, she prayed repeatedly.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy called. "Angel!"  
  
"Hey Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy ignored Willow. Suddenly she spotted him outside. "Oh... oh no..." She raced outside.  
  
"What are you doing!?" She exclaimed. "Get out of the sunlight, you'll burn yourself!" Angel looked up and smiled at her. He stood up and walked around. "Why aren't you flaming? Not that I'm glad you aren't, but..."  
  
"I'm human."  
  
  
A/N: Review and I'll add more!!! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: REVIEWS!!! ^_^ I'm obsessive over them. I love this fic so much, more than my other fic. I'm biased because that fic wasn't going to be B/A. So please review!!! And I'm SO sorry to those Xander lovers... ;_;   
  
  
"You're sure you're human?" Giles asked. Angel stared up at the sun for a moment and smiled.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"How did this happen?" Willow asked.  
  
"What happened last night?" Giles asked. Buffy and Angel blushed as they glanced at each other.  
  
"I was feeling empty and then angry at myself and then Buffy and I kissed. It sort of... went too far. I awoke and thought I was to be Angelus again, yet, I had a reflection," he said.  
  
"There are numberous theories as to why this could happen. I can honestly say I have no idea, but my best guess would be that you felt so much for 3 human beings that when you and Buffy slept together, you transformed to human. The Powers That Be must have felt... something to make you human."  
  
"Shanshu," Cordy whispered. The other stared at her. "Shanshu. A few years ago W-Wesley decifered these ancient texts and one of them, about Angel, said he'd shanshu. We thought it meant die for awhile but really..."  
  
"It meant he was to be human," Giles said. "Yes, I'm familiar with shanshu. Astonishing. First time in history it's happened, I'm sure."  
  
"So what do we do about it?" Buffy asked. "Where do we go from here?" The other's provided no answer.  
  
  
"Angel, Xander, Willow, Buffy. Stay, I need to confer with you," Cordy said as the other retreated to sleep. It had been a long day of book reading and trying to find any clues or backlashes to Angel's humanity.  
  
"Confer?" Willow asked.  
  
"I-I asked Lorne if he... knew anyone that knew any good r-resurrection spells. To bring Wesley back," Cordy said, not meeting their eyes. "And I met with this guy. He gave me the spell. I need 4 others to do it with me though."  
  
"Cordy, you can't do this," Xander said.  
  
"Xander's right. I did it last year for Buffy and... it was wrong. And then I became too addicted to magic and--" Willow said, starting to cry.  
  
"I have to do this. It's Wesley. We can't survive without him," Cordy said.  
  
"I'm in," Angel said.  
  
"Angel--"  
  
"No. It's the least I can do to try."  
  
"The spell will kill you!"  
  
"Then I'll die, but at least Wesley can be alive again," Angel said.  
  
"You do it, then I do it too," Buffy said.  
  
"I will too," Xander said. They looked expectantly at Willow.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"It's wrong! Don't you remember what I've been through this year? We can't do this," she said, tears still in her eyes.  
  
"I know Willow, it's ok," Buffy said.  
  
"Willow, please," Cordy said.  
  
"No, Cordy. You don't know what this year has been like for us."  
  
"And you don't seem to know what Wesley meant to us."  
  
"I'll do it," Willow said after a long pause.   
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy asked. Willow took a deep breath.  
  
"No turning back now. I'll do it."  
  
  
The five sat in a circle, a candle in the middle burning through Wesley's picture. A concoction of different herbs and materials made a circle around it.  
  
"Accidere ad ego animus posse universus denuo!" Cordy chanted. The other's joined along. "Accidere ad ego animus posse universus denuo! Accidere ad ego animus posse universus denuo! Accidere..." The chanted over and over again. Suddenly a wind whipped through a window and swirled around them and the picture glimmered. Suddenly Xander sneezed, breaking the spell.  
  
"No!" Cordy shouted. The wind began to swirl around Xander and he faded away. "Noooooooo!!!" Cordy broke down into tears. "Noooooooo!" Angel shook her shoulder.  
  
"Cordy look," he said. In the center of their circle lay the body of Wesley.  
  
"Oh my god," Cordy whispered. "Wesley!" She shook him. "Wesley!"  
  
"Cordy," Wesley said, with an odd look in his eye. "Cordy why am I here? And why are you calling me Wesley?"  
  
"B-because that's your name," Cordy said nervously.  
  
Wesley laughed. "What kind of games are you playing? The name's Doyle."  
  
  
A/N: Cliffie again! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I *gasp* took a whole day's break! Please review and I'll add more soonerly! ^_^  
  
  
"D-Doyle?" Cordy asked, tears running from her eyes. Wesley nodded with a smile on his face, though his eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"Last thing I remembered I was up there," he said, looking above. "What am I doing here?" Cordy walked over to him and ran her hand through his hair and down his cheek.  
  
"Doyle," she whispered, and then kissed him passionately. When they finally pulled apart, she slapped him.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"F-for leaving me, us. And the visions." She smiled happily. "Doyle! Angel, it's Doyle!"  
  
"I'm well aware," Angel said. "Are you really Doyle?"  
  
"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking me this?" he asked.   
  
"Have you looked down recently?" Angel asked. "Because you look a lot like Wesley."  
  
"W-we were trying to get Wesley back," Willow whispered. "Xander sneezed. Spell was broken. Xander..." Tears poured from her deep eyes wetting her pale face. "Xander!" Buffy embraced Willow.  
  
"Shhh... it's ok," Buffy said. "It'll all be ok."  
  
  
"Y-you tried to bring Wesley back?" Giles asked in astonishment. The four nodded solemnly. "And this was the result. And Xander is dead," he said harshly. "You idiots! Especially you Willow! After the whole Buffy thing, you go and do this? I'm deeply disappointed in you."  
  
"Look," Willow said, tears still running down her cheeks. She felt as if the tears would never stop. "Xander's dead and we can't bring him back. Doyle is in Wesley's body. Can you please just help us?"  
  
Giles sighed. "I'll do what's possible, but I'm not sure if there's much we can do. Either Doyle's stuck in Wesley's body, or Wesley has to die again. Well really Doyle has to die again."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me my hair was this spikey?" Angel asked. "It's a ridiculous look!"   
  
"I think it looks good," Buffy said, smiling up at him. Seeing the other's faces, she added, "Right, right. Doyle/Wesley. Back on task."  
  
"This is all my fault! I can't do anything right!" Cordy cried. "I k-kill Xander and I do a body-switch with two dead guys! It's hopeless!"  
  
"I do recall reading an ancient ritual in a book once," Giles said, cleaning his glasses. "It restored one's self. I think if we do that, Wesley will be him instead of Doyle."  
  
"What about Xander?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"Buffy, you know there's nothing we can do. Xander is... gone. Forever."  
  
  
"Wes--," Giles began. "Doyle. Stand in the center. We must recreate the spell. The five of us shall stand around you and chant the spell backwards. It should restore him."  
  
"Ouned susrevinu essop sumina oge da eredicca!" the chanted repeatedly. "Ouned susrevinu essop sumina oge da eredicca!" A gushing wind whipped past them and inside Wesley's ears. Then the wind went out through his eyeholes, nose, and mouth. He fell to the ground, panting.  
  
"Wesley?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Cordy," he said. "Oh no, where's Connor? I've done a terrible thing. Oh god, where is he? He's in danger!"  
  
"I know," Angel said darkly. "Connor's gone. He's in another dimension, presumably dead, with Holtz." He brooded on to his room.  
  
"What have I done?" Wesley wondered. "I'm such an awful person!" Cordy hugged him tightly.  
  
"You just thought you were doing what was right," she whispered into his ear. "Angel'll be ok."  
  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"This doesn't change anything. Connor's still gone, Wesley's still evil."  
  
"He just thought he was doing what was right."  
  
"He was protecting my son from me," Angel said. "If he would have just told me!..."  
  
"Angel, this isn't your fault. Don't think that for a second." Angel looked at her abruptly and then laughed softly.  
  
"You know me better than myself."  
  
"You're human now, Angel. Everything's changed," Buffy said.  
  
"But what happens now? I'm still here, you're still in Sunnydale."  
  
"It doesn't have to be that way. Come with me to Sunnydale. God knows we could do with another person there."  
  
"Buffy--"  
  
"Angel, please. I love you and I can't imagine not being without you." She kissed him deeply.  
  
"I'm just a human. I can't protect you." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Who said I need protecting."  
  
  
Buffy lay in Angel's arms. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"Xander was a good man," Anya said, crying. "A w-wonderful man. The only man I've ever fallen in love with. May he rest in peace forever." Xander's casket was slowly lowered into the grave as everyone cried. The Sunnydaler's were reunited, and Buffy was safely with Angel. Even though she was attending Xander's funeral, she was somewhat happy. Angel would be hers forever.  
  
  
A/N: Ok, ;_; I didn't mean to end it! But there was nowhere really to go from here. So I decided to end it instead of dragging it out into what of those long and boring fics that go nowhere. Plus, I still need to finish my other fic. So please review! 


End file.
